cursedbloodseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Blood
Plot It's been a year since Blaze meet the true death.Rachel is now Connor's girlfriend and they have a quiet summer when they were at Connor's home in London,United Kingdom. Rachel is 17 years old now and she still live with her sister,Helen and her werewolf husband,Scott,and they have a child named Eliott,who is a werewolf too. She seems to get over Blaze but it still hurts,as she says.When high school starts after the Easter holiday,Rachel and Connor moves together in a new neighborhood,near the high school and not so far from her old house.They were happy but Rachel meet a girl named Lucy Todd,who seems to be a half demon who works for Connor's father and for his new wife,Miranda. Later that day,Rachel found a wounded Raymond in the back of the gym and give him some clothes but it seems that Raymond was badly kicked in the head and loses his memory.Rachel try to help him and go at his home but his father was with Berry's father at a meeting of werewolves in New Orleans,Louisiana.She leaves Raymond at Berry's house but the next day,Raymond moves at Rachel and Connor's house.When his father returns in Trenton,he pays Berry to go with Raymond at a doctor who help him to get his memories back. When the full moon comes,Connor lied to Rachel that he will go at his mother but he goes at his father.She goes to buy some food and when she comes back at her home,Lucy and two unknown girls attacked her but Raymond saves her and he almost kill Lucy.Raymond takes Rachel and puts her on the couch.She asks how much she is injured and Raymond says that she have a big bruise on her cheek and a scratch on her back.Then,Raymond go again in the woods because he can't stay too much in his human form when is full moon.Rachel falls asleep and the next morning,Connor asks her why she have that big bruise on her cheek.She said that Lucy attacked her and Raymond saved her.Later that day,Connor found that his best friend,Jessie,was bitten by a werewolf.He thinks that was Berry because he wants revenge after when he had sex with Debbie last year at Rachel's birthday.Berry told him that it wasn't him,and they almost were to fight but Rachel stop them,and they found out that Raymond did it.Raymond explains that he bit her by mistake.Then,Jessie seems to feel bad and Raymond takes her to the woods when she becomes a werewolf. Berry tries to teach Jessie how to get used to be a werewolf but she doesn't want to listen him.Instead,she broke up with her boyfriend,Gabe,and fell in love with Raymond.He in turn,fells in love with Jessie and they kiss in front of her ex-boyfriend.Shortly,Jessie's parents discovers that she's a werewolf and throw her out of their house.She changes into a werewolf and live in the woods for a week but Rachel let her stay with Raymond at her house saying that she need a girl in her house because she can't stay with two boys.Connor seems to have new powers.He can control the fire and is about to become a full blooded demon like his father. Berry's father let Jessie to be in his pack as she is the only women.He puts her to fight with a few boys from the pack and he discovers that Jessie was already have werewolf blood that's why she becomes a werewolf for the first time when Raymond bit her and he says to Berry that she's a powerfull werewolf even if she's a girl. Later,Berry becomes the new leader of his father's pack and fall in love with Jessie but she doesn't want him.Raymond finds out and fight with Berry in front of the pack.Raymond win and Berry swears that he will never steal Jessie from him. Rachel and Connor had a little fight because he was lying her that he doesn't know anything about the new bar in Trenton who's owner is his father.Miranda,the demon who was Connor's ex-girlfriend and the wife of his father,enter in Connor's dreams and tries to convice him that Rachel will become a vampire and kill him by drinking his blood.Connor doesn't believe her and comes at his father's bar and finds out that he will be a full blooded demon.He tells that to Rachel and it seems to not bother her,but they have a fight again.Sidney finds out that their relationship doesn't work so good and goes to the bar and she wants to kill Connor's father and Miranda .Later,some demons comes to kill her but she kills all of them by drinking their blood in front of Connor who was coming to her bar to discuss.Seems that her boyfriend,Bobby,wants to become a vampire but Sidney doesn't want it,and he broke up with her,but when Bobby try to go home,Sidney start to cry and bite him,turning him into a vampire. Connor's father wants to kill Rachel to get Connor,but Berry,Raymond and Jessie almost distroy his bar and kills Miranda and his demons leaving him and Lucy alive.Raymond recognize Lucy as the girl who fought with him and strucks him in the head. Lucy and Connor's father comes at Rachel and Connor's home when Raymond and Jessie wasn't home and tries to kill Rachel.Lucy catch Rachel and keeps her as a hostage while Bruce,Connor's father,fights with him.Almost killed by his father,Rachel use her vampire powers and bite Lucy,killing her.She saves Connor by fighting with Bruce and kills him.Connor is dying but she saves him by giving her blood. After this,Connor and Rachel is on summer holiday in Los Angeles with Helen,Scott,Eliott,Debbie,Adele,aunt Charlene,Raymond and Jessie.Rachel apologizes to aunt Charlene,Connor and Adele for killing Bruce,but Connor seems to be affected by his father's dead and he choose to be just an ordinary human after Debbie cast a spell on him to take his powers. Charachters Main Charachters *Rachel Sampson *Connor James *Raymond Mitchell *Denis "Berry" Martin *Jessie Duncan *Debbie James *Helen Sampson Anderson *Scott Anderson *Eliott Sampson Anderson *Hailey Caster Recurring Characters *Lucy Todd *Bruce Charles(Connor's father) *Adele James *Charlene James *Tyler Martin(Berry's father) *Chris Mitchell(Raymond's father) *Miranda Kerr Charles *Sidney Harper *Bobby Applejack *Mike Chrown *Alexandra Jones *Blaze Willson(just little apperances) Non-recurring Charachters *Lucy's friends *Bruce's demons